In the developing embryo, the primary vascular network is established by in situ differentiation of meso-dermal cells in a process called vasculogenesis. After embryonic vasculogenesis however, it is believed that all subsequent generation of new blood vessels, in the embryo or in adults, is governed by the sprouting or splitting of new capillaries from the pre-existing vasculature in a process called angiogenesis (Pepper, M. et al., 1996. Enzyme Protein, 49:138-162; Risau, W., 1997. Nature, 386:671-674). Angiogenesis is not only involved in embryonic development and normal tissue growth and repair, it is also involved in the female reproductive cycle, establishment and maintenance of pregnancy, and in repair of wounds and fractures. In addition to angiogenesis that takes place in the normal individual, angiogenic events are involved in a number of pathological processes, notably tumor growth and metastasis, and other conditions in which blood vessel proliferation is increased, such as diabetic retinopathy, psoriasis and arthropathies. Angiogenesis is so important in the transition of a tumor from hyperplastic to neoplastic growth, that inhibition of angiogenesis has shown promise as a cancer therapy (Kim, K. et al., 1993. Nature, 362:841-844).
Tumor-induced angiogenesis is thought to depend on the production of pro-angiogenic growth factors by the tumor cells, which overcome other forces that tend to keep existing vessels quiescent and stable (Hanahan, D. and Folkman, J., 1996. Cell, 86:353-364). The best characterized of these pro-angiogenic agents is vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) Neufeld, G. et al., 1999. FASEB J., 13:9-22).
VEGF is produced naturally by a variety of cell types in response to hypoxia and some other stimuli. Many tumors also produce large amounts of VEGF, and/or induce nearby stromal cells to make VEGF (Fukumura, D. et al. 1998. Cell, 94:715-725). VEGF, also referred to as VEGF-A, is synthesized as five different splice isoforms of 121, 145, 165, 189, and 206 amino acids. VEGF121 and VEGF165 are the main forms produced, particularly in tumors (see, Neufeld, G. et al 1999, supra). VEGF121 lacks a basic domain encoded by exons 6 and 7 of the VEGF gene and does not bind to heparin or extracellular matrix, unlike VEGF165.
VEGF family members act primarily by binding to receptor tyrosine kinases. In general, receptor tyrosine kinases are glycoproteins having an extracellular domain capable of binding one or more specific growth factors, a transmembrane domain (usually an alpha helix), a juxtamembrane domain (where the receptor may be regulated, e.g., by phosphorylation), a tyrosine kinase domain (the catalytic component of the receptor), and a carboxy-teal tail, which in many receptors is involved in recognition and binding of the substrates for the tyrosine kinase. There are three endothelial cell-specific receptor tyrosine kinases known to bind VEGF: VEGFR-1 (Flt-1), VEGFR-2 (KDR or Flk-1), and VEGFR-3 (Flt4). Flt-1 and KDR have been identified as the primary high affinity VEGF receptors. While Flt-1 has higher affinity for VEGF, KDR displays more abundant endothelial cell expression (Bikfalvi, A. et al., 1991. J. Cell. Physiol., 149:50-59). Moreover, KDR is thought to dominate the angiogenic response and is therefore of greater therapeutic and diagnostic interest (see, Neufeld G. et at 1999, supra) Expression of KDR is highly upregulated in angiogenic vessels, especially in tumors that induce a strong angiogenic response (Veikkola, T. et at, 2000. Cancer Res., 60:203-212).
KDR is made up of 1336 amino acids in its mature form. Because of glycosylation, it migrates on an SDS-PAGE gel with an apparent molecular weight of about 205 kDa. KDR contains seven immunoglobulin-like domains in its extracellular domain, of which the first three are the most important in VEGF binding (Neufeld, G. et at 1999, supra). VEGF itself is a homodimer capable of binding to two KDR molecules simultaneously. The result is that two KDR molecules become dimerized upon binding and autophosphorylate, becoming much more active. The increased kinase activity in turn initiates a signaling pathway that mediates the KDR-specific biological effects of VEGF.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that not only is the VEGF binding activity of KDR in vivo critical to angiogenesis, but the ability to detect KDR upregulation on endothelial cells or to detect VEGF/KDR binding complexes would be extremely beneficial in detecting or monitoring angiogenesis, with particular diagnostic applications such as detecting malignant tumor growth. It would also be beneficial in therapeutic applications such as targeting tumoreidal agents or angiogenesis inhibitors to a tumor site or targeting agonists of KDR, VEGF/KDR, or angiogenesis to a desired site.